Pablo's mother
Pablo Diablo's mother is an unnamed character who is featured once or twice in The World of Pablo. She's not a strong figure in the mythology of the series, although it might be seen as embodying the normalization process Pablo is wary of. On the other hand, it might be said this character doesn't even exist in the sense that it is not part of Pablo's story (and then Pablo's mother wouldn't have been talked about at all). Traits and history Pablo's mother is a proeminent figure in the song Good and Bad, from the band's first album: :They said I nearly lost my mother today. They said something 'bout a heart attack. The charity organisation she started - she's gonna quit it now, it almost took her life you know. So I asked her what to do instead she told me. 'The casino business is the future my cute son. I'll make a fortune and I bought some stocks for you as well. Plenty of stocks for all of my children.' :I am a good mother. Yes I am a good mother. :I am a good mother. Yes I am a good mother. Her heart attack tells little about her, but the contrast made between her activities is meant to indicate a dose of hypocrisy on her, as she first works in a charity organization (one she started) and later goes on to work with casino stocks. Besides that, she is worried about the future of her children, and thus provided them with casino stocks. Her chanting that she is a good mother can be seen as self-assurance: she bought her children stocks so she might see herself as a good person and, specifically, a good mother. This can be either a self-conscious act or be part of a blissfully unaware nature; either way repetition seems to be a common resource in The World of Pablo when one tries to convince oneself of something, tries to stick to a decision that doesn't look entirely right or believe something that may not be real. She also makes a brief appearance on Do You Remember, in one of the stories Pablo remembers: :Do you remember when my mom asked for name suggestions to the coffee house? You said coffee house cunt. You said coffee house cunt. I can't believe you said that. I can't believe you said that. That makes her a coffee house owner when Pablo was younger. It also means she had met Lilly before (if the person referenced in the song was Lilly at all), and that their relationship was either very liberal (unlikely, given the mother's personality) or full of struggle and feuding (likely, given Lilly's defiant personality). She also appears as a judgemental person and the main reason for the normalization force within Pablo's conscience. She would like him to have a normal life, with kids, and constantly congregating with his siblings, parents and relatives. The way the songs describe Pablo's sister, Susan Lee, also helps this analysis, since she could have been heavily influenced by her (their) mother. :'What are you waiting for? I know you like children. It's time for you to spread our genes now my cute son. Don't you want to celebrate Christmas with us no more? Our special family the one and only Lindquists.' (Also from Good and Bad) Although this doesn't count as an apparition of the character, her actions when raising Pablo may have had effects on him that are described in Swedish Sin: :Suddenly I heard this voice inside saying "you're falling into disgrace" :You weren't raised to behave this way :I started cry as I left the place The protective (which Pablo may consider overprotective, given his personality) and cheerfully proud attitude is also portrayed in the song I've Been Having Some Strange Dreams: :My mum said I needed some gratification. "Public radio station serve my son a song. 'Cause I know that he will sing along. So this one's for you my darling, one two… Theories The most common interpretation is that Pablo's mother is part of The World of Pablo. Her mindset and the way she wanted her son to be "normal" fit naturally into the story. However, in the songs in which she appears there's no direct reference that she is connected to any other character, including even Pablo. Conversely, when other characters from the family are mentioned, she is not (as in Goodnight Sweetheart, for instance). Couple that with the fact that in Good and Bad she says something about the "Lindquists" and you have material for good speculation: none of the songs in which she appears (including Swedish Sin) seem to be important to the core story of The World of Pablo, and even in Swedish Sin the "normalization" voice could be interpreted as coming from Pablo's dad's voice or even from Pablo himself as a result of his social interactions, with no particular and proeminent regard to his parents. Hence, it seems plausible to think that she is only Lars Lindquist's mother (if at all), and should not be taken as Pablo's. The only further evidence in support of the first theory is that in Nobel Square Susan Lee, Pablo's sister, is said to be holding casino stocks as well, which makes a connection. That, however, does not really prove anything conclusively. Apparitions *Good and Bad *Do You Remember *I've Been Having Some Strange Dreams Possible *Swedish Sin Category:Stories